


unravelled

by frankenvenus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: COVID-19 exists in this universe, Camgirl Gigi, College AU, F/F, Lesbian AU, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to lovers but not really?, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenvenus/pseuds/frankenvenus
Summary: Crystal doesn’t know much about the girl who lives above her, but she’s eager to find out.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 64
Kudos: 154





	1. cyber sex

**Author's Note:**

> HI beta-d by @goodeluck and I tried to proof read it but got bored and sleepy half way through wish is kinda telling but whatever! Sorry for errors!
> 
> I am 80% sure I fucking hate this but content has been a little off this week and I wanted to write something for my wonderful friends. And this idea has been eating away at me since like April.

Crystal didn’t know much about the girl who lived upstairs. She played acoustic guitar, liked alternative pop music, and the odd classic rock n’ roll song, sometimes had strange vibrations coming from her room but was _very_ light on her feet, and took a weekly ethics class alongside Crystal at their local community college. The redhead would watch the blonde rub her eyes behind her laptop in their lecture halls, struggling to stay alert in the early Thursday morning hours. She didn’t know her name, where she was from, her personality - anything like that, but she _did_ know that she was one of the most beautiful girls on campus.

Over the next few months, Crystal tried to gather up more information about the girl. They were always on opposite sides of the lecture room, so the redhead took it upon herself to ask surrounding people questions about her instead.

“What’s that girl’s name?” she whispered to Widow one week, and the older girl had responded with _’Genevieve.’_

Crystal repeated the name in her head many times. It wasn’t exactly fitting. With the girl’s bright blonde hair and bold makeup choices, she couldn’t help but feel like Genevieve was too bland of a name for her. It was a forgetful old woman’s name. She deserved a model’s name. Something from Greek mythology like _Hera,_ or _Thalia._ But then the redhead reminded herself that the girl she was so fascinated by was likely just another basic white girl, and she should be thankful that her name didn’t end in ‘Leigh.’

She _then_ learned from Jaida that the girl took graphic design and fashion journalism classes. Crystal should’ve known. She looked like _that_ girl. The whole ‘fashion’ thing seemed to explain the vibrations she would often hear coming from the blonde up above. It was probably a sewing machine.

Genevieve had been rumoured to be attending a party that Crystal and friends were also planning to attend, but then, out of nowhere, lockdown happened. 

Those who lived in student housing rushed home, but Crystal’s apartment block was off-campus and she wasn’t planning on flying back to her family in San Miguel de Allende any time soon. She scheduled weekly FaceTime calls with her mom and Abuela, was furloughed from the flower shop she worked at, and then had started preparing for online classes.

Her laptop was on the old side, but it was good enough. When she was a kid, she had always fantasized about being one of those ‘home-school kids,’ and now that was almost the reality. 

Her first online Zoom class was for Criminology, and Crystal realised that that definitely wasn’t the _best_ subject to be done digitally, but she got through it without accidentally turning her microphone on at an awkward moment. She found herself getting distracted by the odd horse-fly on her desk or peeling wallpaper in her flat, but she managed to learn enough to last her into the next week.

Her Wednesday afternoon Gender Studies class was a little simpler to not do face-to-face, but Crystal accidentally fell asleep once or twice, taking advantage of the teacher saying ‘Your cameras being switched on isn’t obligatory if you aren’t comfortable!’ She woke up just before the class ended after hitting her head on her coffee mug, and later had to text Nicky to get the girl to send her all the notes she had missed.

Ethics class on Thursday was her final class of the week, and then she’d have to find some other means of entertainment to fill up the days she would have to spend alone in lockdown. Widow was staying with her boyfriend just out of state, and Jaida and Nicky stayed put in the former’s family’s San Diego penthouse. Crystal was on her own in Los Angeles, aside from Genevieve upstairs who she had never uttered a word to.

When Genevieve’s perfect face popped on to the Zoom class, Crystal noticed many things all at once.

Her display name, in the bottom left corner, had been set not to Genevieve, but to _Gigi._ It made _so_ much more sense that she went by Gigi. That was the sort of name that would make it in the fashion world.

The next thing Crystal noticed was the quality of the girl’s camera. Every other person on the call was pixelated, moving around at a low frame rate, but not Gigi. Gigi was in _HD,_ as if she had pre-recorded herself beforehand and was simply playing a video. The quality was so good that you could see the slight sweat-slick shine on her forehead, and the few strands of long, blonde hair that were dancing around in the breeze from her fan. What sort of college student had a 4K streaming camera?

Crystal brushed it off when the professor asked the students to begin note-taking, but then her suspicion returned at the end of the class.

For the extent of the lecture, everyone except the professor’s microphones were switched off, but in the last ten minutes, the professor asked if anyone had any questions or queries.

The redhead watched Gigi’s hands shoot up, and when the girl began speaking, she was blown away by the sound quality from her microphone. It wasn’t as if she was speaking extremely loud, or else Crystal would’ve heard an echo or delay from the room above her, but no, it was just incredible quality. She could hear each smack of the blonde’s lips and each sip she took of her iced latte. Crystal didn’t know why it sent her thoughts racing through her mind so rapidly.

It was then that she noticed Gigi had changed her display name back to Genevieve. She also noticed the worrisome expression plastered across the blonde’s pretty face, and that was when Crystal decided she wanted to do something for the girl. Maybe lockdown had taken a toll on her and her mental health the same way it was beginning to for Crystal. Perhaps she needed some reassuring that everything was going to be fine, she was safe, and whenever she felt lonely during these strange times, she had a friend just a staircase away.

Once the class ended, the redhead put her ex-barista skills to good use, whipping up a vanilla frappuccino (with oat milk - just in case the girl had some dairy intolerance or something) and grabbed a banana muffin from the batch she had baked the previous evening. The baked goods had lost the warmth and softness they had possessed when first brought out of the oven, but the scent of the melted white chocolate still smelt like her childhood, and she hoped it would bring comfort to Gigi the way it brought comfort to her.

She packaged the muffin in a brown paper bag with the top rolled over and gave it a little frog sticker to seal it. Before heading up the stairs, she checked herself in the mirror. Her curls were held with two small pigtails on either side of her head with the rest cascading down her back. All she was wearing was some red-tinted gloss and mascara, so her usually-covered freckles were on full display. She looked presentable enough, so she grabbed the gifts and headed out the door.

Before knocking on the blonde’s dark wooden door, Crystal took a deep breath in. She didn’t want to come on too strong. She made sure not to practice what she wanted to say before saying it, because if she did that then she would end up saying the completely wrong thing. Swiftly, she pushed her many thoughts aside, raising her fist and knocking once, then twice, before taking a step back.

She heard light footsteps, saw the turn of a brass doorknob, and soon Gigi was standing in front of her with golden tresses framing her face and a sky blue two-piece pyjama set that had been _just_ out of frame during the zoom class. Her clothes were tight, her pale stomach was on show, and her expression was confused.

“Crystal, right? What are you doing here?” she asked, and the redhead almost turned to dust at the sound of her name rolling off the girl’s tongue. “You aren’t really supposed to leave your place, honey.”

The redhead furrowed her brows, not understanding what the girl meant at first, “I live in the apartment downstairs. We share a building so it doesn’t matter I don’t think…”

Gigi’s jaw practically dropped, _”You live downstairs?_

“Uh… yeah.”

“I didn’t know that! How did you know I lived up here?”

“I see you walk in and out whilst I smoke on the fire escape,” she shrugged, watching as Gigi leaned against the doorframe.

“I’m Genevieve, by the way. If you didn’t know that, but you probably do,” she chuckled awkwardly. “So, why are you here?”

Crystal’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she pushed the food and drink in front of her, into Gigi’s hands. The blonde’s expression only looked _more_ confused.

“So I saw that you looked kind of down in the dumps this morning in class, so I figured a sweet drink and a muffin might brighten your day a little bit - and the opportunity to see another human being, even if it’s just me,” she rambled, both her and Gigi’s faces getting increasingly redder.

“That’s uh- that’s so nice?” Gigi sounded genuinely shocked, but she gladly took Crystal’s bringings with a smile before gesturing the latter to come inside. “Come in. Even just for like… two minutes. I would really enjoy the company.”

“Oh, yeah. Same. Me too. Yeah,” Crystal choked on her words slightly before stepping into Gigi’s apartment, overwhelmed with the number of candles and the thick scent of rose. “It smells so good in here,” she blurted.

“Thanks. Just trying to create a calm atmosphere. This whole pandemic thing is just- it’s kinda scary for me.”

“I get it.”

Gigi smiled coyly, taking a seat on her black leather couch and tapping the spot next to her for Crystal.

“M’ not sure why we’ve never talked before,” the blonde stated after taking a sip of her iced coffee. She followed it up with a comment about how great the drink was and where she had bought it from, and Crystal explained how she made it herself and how she was fired from Starbucks. 

The redhead ended her ramble with; “But yeah, we definitely should talk more. Seems like I’m stuck with you, Gigi.”

Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes widened and she practically choked on the sip of creamy iced coffee she had just taken. Before, she and Crystal had been in relatively close proximity on the couch, but now Gigi was shuffling away.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” the redhead asked, concerned and cursing herself for whatever mistake she had likely made.

“Gigi isn’t- that isn’t my name. I’m Genevieve. Not Gigi. Why did you call me Gigi? Do you watch…” she trailed off, “Is _that_ why you’re here?”

Crystal furrowed her brows, her heart thudding in her ear with anxiety. She was speechless and incredibly perplexed.

”Watch what? I don't understand? I'm just calling you the nickname I saw on the Zoom call. It was a slip of the tongue…”

“I just,” she pursed her lips, placing her clasped together hands in her lap, “That’s not the name I go by. That’s my name for my… _employment?_ I guess? Just, don’t use it. Please. It’s like a stage name!”

Crystal responded with a long-drawn-out ‘oh,’ before multiple apologies tumbled from her lips. Gigi assured her it was okay and then the redhead explained that she had gender studies work to go do and returned to her own apartment directly below.

However, whilst Crystal was leaving the place, she saw a parcel just to the side of Gigi’s shoe rack that was addressed to _’Gigi Goode.’_ She squinted at the name. It must’ve been a work parcel. It had an odd shape, reminding the redhead of a dildo. She laughed to herself, they exchanged phone numbers, and Gigi clicked the door shut behind her.

Although Crystal wasn’t usually one to snoop around, she couldn’t help but be fascinated with the prospect that Genevive had some kind of alter ego. If she wasn’t so embarrassed by her already extreme gay panic around the blonde, she’d also admit to herself that she finds the whole alter ego thing super hot.

So, when she sat back down on her bed with her laptop, she opened up Google and typed in the name she had caught on the parcel, and her hands froze as soon as she saw the first result. 

_Chaturbate.com! Subscribe to Gigi Goode for daily streams. Live sex and chatrooms._

Her first thought was, _there is absolutely no way that this is the same adorable, semi-awkward Gigi Goode that lived above her,_ but another part of her realised how the search results connected every dot.

The 4K quality webcam, the Dolby quality audio, the defensiveness when it came to her stage name, asking Crystal if she watched her then cutting herself off. It all made sense.

What she did next was something that would fill her with painstaking guilt for the hour following, but she couldn’t stop herself from pressing her shaky finger on the touchpad and clicking onto the website.

It appeared to be Gigi’s profile. Her name was in full capitals and the website’s theme was a deep red, but that wasn’t what Crystal was focusing on. The first thing she was drawn to was the pure filth in the girl’s profile picture. She was wearing white panties with a matching garter belt and sheer stockings, but her top half was bare. The curve of her perky breasts was on full display and all that covered her nipples was her long, blonde hair thrown over both shoulders. The camera angle made it look as if she was looking down on you, with her legs spread as she sat up on her knees. Her hands sat atop her thighs, trimmed nails, and all. Crystal felt herself drooling at the mouth.

The voice in the back of her head was begging her to look away. To stop and shut off the site. To bury her laptop under her bed until she _had_ to use it for school. But she _couldn’t._ No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to turn it off. Instead, she only dove in further. 

As if the screaming voice in her head wasn’t enough to get her to stop, the growing wetness between her thighs should’ve been a strong indication.

Gigi saved each stream to her profile for anyone who wanted to rewatch, so Crystal clicked on the most recent one which had been streamed just the previous night, and instantly the room was filled with moans, and the redhead’s screen was filled with the image of Gigi Goode with a jet black thrusting vibrator pressed against her sleek entrance. One of her hands gripped her breast whilst the other held the toy in place, and the way her lips fell open as she whined practically sent Crystal to Mars.

Whatever she was expecting to find upon searching the girl’s name, it wasn’t that, but she was by _no_ means disappointed.

And then she was staring at the time in the corner of her laptop screen, noticing that it was somehow already seven pm; time for dinner. Crystal was a woman of many talents, but cooking was not one of those. She opened up UberEats and ordered some Popeyes that would take an hour to arrive.

She slipped in the shower whilst she waited, and accidentally allowed the water pressure to travel between her legs. She found herself getting off to thoughts of the girl upstairs. A fucking _camgirl?_ That had to be the sexiest thing on the goddamn planet. She came with the blonde’s name on her lips and a lot of growing guilt all over which she tried to scrub away with her orange loofah.

_What was wrong with her?_

Dripping with water and regret, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her curls and a robe around her naked frame. She yearned to touch Gigi. To feel her writhe beneath her. But she had to push every dirty thought aside and be respectful, or else she was just like every other creepy dude.

After a futile ten minutes with the hairdryer, she gave up on making herself look presentable for picking up her food. Whilst she waited on her couch in her pyjamas, she had an incoming call from Jaida.

“Hey J!” 

_”Bitch! Where you been all day? You’ve been totally I.A, wasn’t the group chat blowin’ up your phone? Nicky thought you caught Miss Rona!”_ the older woman yelled through the phone, causing Crystal to giggle.

“I have a life!” she responded defensively.

_“So the whole fucking world went on pause and NOW you decide to get a life? I’m in disbelief, girl. What have you been up to?”_

Crystal blushed, “Well, I befriended my neighbour. You know, the girl upstairs?”

_”Genevieve?”_

“Mhm…”

Jaida paused, _”She tryna fuck?”_

The redhead opened her mouth to laugh but was cut off with the UberEats notification allowing the delay of her order.

“Fuck!” she groaned.

_”What’s up?”_

“Fucking Popeyes! This is discrimination right here. Tag the location right here in California. They fucking delayed my order!”

_”That’s what you get for ordering from the musty California Popeyes, girl. Anyways, I gotta go. Love you, boo. Keep me updated.”_

“Will do, mwah!”

It was almost ten at night when her food finally arrived, but she assured the delivery guy it was okay. She was just thankful it came at all. She sat with her chicken sandwich and tried to clear her head from thoughts of Gigi Goode, but every time she was thinking about something else, her mind would just trail back to it.

She couldn’t comprehend how Gigi could moan so loud yet not a single sound would travel through the thin floor. She _must’ve_ installed soundproof padding. Perhaps that’s why she seemed too light on her feet, or maybe it was because she probably didn’t weigh over ninety pounds soaking wet.

Soaking wet. Crystal wished she could get her head out of the gutter.

When she finished up, she cleaned the dishes, brushed her teeth, did her exfoliation routine, and headed to bed - yet her mind continued to swarm.

Indulging herself in Netflix didn’t work. The beautiful sounds Gigi made were still on her mind.

She would say she lost control of her body as she searched Gigi Goode’s name once again, but that would be a lie. She knew exactly what she was doing. She clicked on the exact site she had visited earlier and gasped.

Gigi was live.

With shaky hands, Crystal made an account on the site so she was able to tip. If she was going to creep around, the least thing she could do was leave a few dollars. She chose the username ‘CrystalMethyd’, just like all her other social media’s, but clicked the ‘Anon’ button before going into the stream so Gigi wouldn’t know it was her.

As soon as she joined the live, she swore she saw Gigi crack as smirk. The girl was sitting on her bed wearing a black cotton thong and lace black bra. Her toys were all laid in front of her, but she hadn’t started on the action yet. There were a lot of people watching and tipping, and a few comments here and there too.

 _”Hi my angels,”_ Gigi began, _”Sooo, I can see we have a few newcomers today, so let's go over my rules. When the tips get to fifty dollars, I strip. When they get to one hundred dollars, I start touching myself with my fingers. When they get to two hundred and fifty dollars, I use my little toys…”_

Crystal’s mouth was dry and her panties were soaked. She found herself trying to create friction with the hem of her pyjama shorts against her aching clit. Instantly, she tipped the blonde fifteen dollars.

_”Hmm, thank you for your tip anon. Is this your first time here? Tell me in the private chat box.”_

The redhead opened up the little chat bubble, typing in her response which read:

**Yes, it’s my first time. I love hearing you moan.**

_”You want me to moan for you, anon?”_

**”Yes, please. I love your pretty sounds.”**

_”How about you tip me five dollars and I’ll grind down into my pillow. You’ll hear me moan then, baby.”_

Crystal blinked back ecstatic tears at the pet name. She did as the girl asked and watched as she began to press her pussy down onto her little red heart-shaped pillow. The redhead could see the wet patch forming through Gigi’s panties as she began to whine and roll her hips down.

Crystal’s shaking right hand suddenly sneaked its way under her covers, between her slick thighs and into her shorts, pressing two fingers against her dripping cunt.

 _”Fuck,”_ she cursed to herself, her eyes still fixated on the rolling of Gigi’s hips.

_”Mm, looks like we hit our fifty dollar mark. In fact, we are almost at one hundred already! Guess it’s time for me to strip, huh…”_

Crystal watched intently as the blonde halted her grinding, beginning to peel off the underwear that left little to the imagination in the first place. She revealed her perky little breasts - the perfect size for someone to cup in their hands - with her hard nipples. Then, she revealed her shaven and absolutely _soaking_ pussy.

Crystal couldn't help but drop a comment in to the live chat. 

**God you have such a pretty little pussy. Wanna touch you so bad. You're so beautiful.**

Gigi left off a loud moan as she read the message out, _”Fuck, anon. That's so sexy. You don’t know how wet that makes me.”_

The redhead felt dizzy. It almost felt like she was talking to an entirely different woman than the one she was earlier. At this point, she was too horny to feel a drop of guilt.

**I think I have a pretty good idea of how wet you are, princess.**

_”You’re funny,”_ Gigi giggled with a wink, rubbing her hands up and down her soft, porcelain thighs, _“Looks like we’ve hit our one hundred dollar mark. You know what that means…”_

The blonde gave no indication of hesitation before her fingers started working hard at her clit. She placed on hand behind her to keep herself upright whilst the other rubbed and scissors at the swollen bud. Her wetness was all the lubrication she needed as she rubbed circles on herself with ease.

**God, I wish those were my fingers.**

_”I’m thinking of you, anon, ”_ she whined in response to Crystal’s message.

Crystal watched as the blonde got closer and closer to her climax, and right as she was about to go over the edge, she stopped. The same couldn’t be said for Crystal, however, who was jerking her hips under her duvet and coming hard with Gigi’s name on her lips.

It was after her orgasm that Crystal came to her senses. This was far too inappropriate. She wouldn’t allow herself to do that to her neighbour. It seemed unfair. Irresponsible, almost. She had tipped plenty, so she shut off her computer and went back to watching Netflix.

Her orgasm had cleared her mind slightly, but images of Gigi naked with her fingers circling her clit flashed in her brain every so often. She was so insanely beautiful, it left Crystal bewildered.

And then it was one in the morning, somehow. Crystal had made plans with her family to have a stupid Zoom quiz the next morning, so she would need an early night. She switched off her computer and slid it under her bed for the next day, and then reached over to her phone on its charger to set her alarm.

That was when she noticed she had an incoming call from Gigi. It had only been ten minutes since she had left the stream, so Crystal was surprised she had ended it so soon, but even _more_ surprised that she was calling. Shakily, she reached for the phone, bringing it to her ear and accepting the call.

“H-hello?” she mumbled, and instantly heard heavy breathing from the other line.

 _”Y’know, on Chaturbate, when you put yourself on anon, it’s only anon to the viewers,”_ Gigi whispered through the line, _”But the streamers can still see the usernames…_

This was too much. It was all too much. She knew. Crystal’s heart was thudding in her ears, throat, head and loins all at once. She could hardly breathe.

“I’m just- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she defended, but it was pointless.

 _”Crystal. You don’t need to be ashamed. What you said to me is so sexy. When I said I was thinking of your fingers, I wasn’t fucking lying. You’re so fucking hot, Crystal, like you don’t even know. This whole time I kind of like… wanted you to find my account? I’m sure glad you did. And you tipped me so good, so thanks baby,”_ she said, her voice sounding nothing less than sultry.

“Gigi,” Crystal exhaled, “I don’t know what you mean. Do you… do you want me.”

 _”Oh, Crystal,”_ she whimpered, _”I want you so bad. I edged myself on the stream and ended it abruptly so I could make this call. I want you to tell me what to do. One-to-one. Is that okay?”_

“That’s-“ Crystal took a moment to compose herself, “-That’s more than okay. But I- I already came…”

_”And you can’t do it again? Want us to both go at the same time.”_

Crystal nodded, _“Fuck._ Yeah. That’s- yeah that’s fine. What are you doing right now?”

_”I’m playing with my nipples, what about you, angel?”_

The pet name slipped from her lips so effortlessly. Crystal was envious.

“I’m rubbing my nipples through my shirt. I want you to start touching your clit for me, babygirl. Is that okay?”

 _”Mhm,”_ Gigi began to whimper, _”Fuck, Crystal. Feels so good. Wish it was your tongue.”_

Crystal moaned, slipping her fingers into her shorts once again and copying Gigi’s movements. She couldn’t believe this was happening, but it also felt so real. All her senses were heightened.

“Tomorrow night I’ll eat your pussy so good, baby,” Crystal assured, “But tonight I want you to feel so good. You already edged yourself; but you’re such a good girl, I want you to cum when you want, alright baby? Keep touching your clit. Add a finger in, if you want. Whatever makes you feel good, princess.”

_”Fuck, Crystal. You’re so good to me. You’re so good.”_

“Are you close, princess.”

_”Mhm, very. And you?”_

“I’m so close. Wish I could see you cumming so hard under my fingers. Bet you look so pretty right now.”

Gigi’s moans were getting louder and louder, her panting increasing.

 _”Fuck Crystal, ‘gonna cum. I’m gonna cum-“_ the blonde cut herself off with one large moan, followed by a string of smaller ones, as she rode out her orgasm with Crystal whispering words of praise as she went.

“Such a good girl. Now, can you tell me what you want me to do to you whilst I try to cum?”

_”Mhm. Want you to tie me up and press the vibrator against my clit until my thighs can’t stop shaking. Want your strap so deep inside me that I can’t walk. Wanna play with your pretty, big titties. I love your tits.”_

Crystal could only moan in response, two of her fingers thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. She swore Gigi would be able to hear the wet sounds of her fingers through the line, and that only made her go faster. Soon enough, she was coming undone, her orgasm ripping through her even harder than the last. 

“Forget tomorrow night,” the redhead said, “Come downstairs right now.”

_”On it.”_


	2. freak like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal invites Gigi downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jhngfukijdbehkl i've never written pure smut in a chapter so this is the best i could do i am so sorry.  
> this was highly requested though so hello please enjoy.  
> also i made a theme with the chapter names being doja cat song titles that was my friend's idea yeah yeah.
> 
> so uh major nsfw warning.

In the five minutes between the end of the phone call and the gentle knocks on her door, Crystal had some preparation to do. She threw all the mess laying across her bedroom floor into her closet and then pulled a red lace underwear set out. She stripped out of her pyjamas, clasping on a tight bra and pulling a thong, garter belt, and mesh stockings up her legs. Looking in the mirror, she knew she’d have Gigi drooling at the sight of her.

Then, she grabbed her strap on from her bedside drawer. She carefully cleaned the black rubber toy in her sink, washing away the remnants of her last hookup which she had brought round almost a year ago. Once she was satisfied, she clasped the harness around her hips and threw some grey sweatpants over to temporarily cover it, fully aware of the effect the clothing choice would have.

She made her bed, lit some rose incense and a candle, and sprayed her neck with the last few drizzles of the Gucci perfume sample she had pinched from the store (because she was far too poor to buy the full bottle). Just as she was rubbing her wrists together, she heard two knocks.

“It’s me!” she heard Gigi say, trying to stay as quiet as possible in fear of waking the neighbours. The blonde hadn’t even bothered to conceal the excitement riddled in her tone. She sounded impatient, almost.

The redhead smiled as she padded towards the door, yanking on the chain and opening it up to a grinning Gigi Goode.

“Hey princess,” Crystal purred, watching as the blonde’s eyes dragged down her body, towards the bulge in her sweatpants. Gigi was tugging on her lip so hard, Crystal thought she might draw blood. She _knew_ that was going to happen, so she stifled a laugh. “Do you need anything?”

Gigi’s eyes snapped back up to meet her own, and then the blonde was barging through the entrance, attaching her lips onto the redhead’s with little to no hesitance. 

Crystal stumbled backwards, pulling the girl closer to her and kicking the door behind her closed so the two of them were left to themselves in the dim apartment. Using her strong arms, she lifted Gigi’s legs around her waist, reaching over to lock the front door before carrying her to the bedroom.

After she laid the girl out on her mattress, Crystal broke the kiss and looked Gigi in the eyes. She had an intense look. A sort of feral passion that was somehow different from what either of them was used to seeing. Crystal pulled Gigi’s head towards her again, until their foreheads were touching. Then, Gigi shifted a bit on the bed until she was situated with her legs straddling Crystal’s thigh. Once she was in her new position, Gigi closed her eyes and started to slowly gyrate her hips. Fuck.

The sensation of Gigi grinding against her was intoxicating in a way that no liquor was. Crystal moved her hands from Gigi’s hips, dragging them down until she was instead cupping her ass, a hand slipped carefully into each of the back pockets of the cotton shorts the blonde had slipped on. Crystal yanked Gigi closer to her, trying her best to give her a good angle to gain as much friction as possible.

“You like grinding on my cock, princess? You’re such a good girl making all those pretty noises for me,” Crystal praised, her fingers fiddling with a few blonde baby hairs that clung to Gigi’s forehead.

“Want you to dick me down so bad,” the blonde whined. “Want it so deep inside me.”

“You think you could take it all?”

“I know I could.”

The redhead bit back a smirk at the girl’s confidence. It was clear the girl had a porn star’s tongue. She knew exactly what to say to get someone riled up, and although Crystal was aware of what she was doing, it still worked.

Crystal asked that the girl strip and she instantly complied, and although the redhead had seen Gigi’s milky breasts on camera, it was a whole different experience up close.

Gigi hadn’t been wearing a bra, she rarely wore a bra unless she wanted to make some tips off a striptease, so now her tits were fully exposed, and Crystal wasted no time taking one of them in her hand. Crystal thumbed at her nipple until it fully hardened and then carefully balanced herself as she shifted her head down to replace her fingers. As Crystal took her breast in her mouth, Gigi let out a small groan. Crystal used her teeth to scrape lightly against the tip of her nipple before moving on to worship the other one, and Gigi decided that she didn’t care about noise complaints. She hoped that people would have some empathy during a pandemic, and allow her to have at least one night of immense pleasure.

After giving each breast a healthy amount of attention, Crystal licked up the rising and falling centre of Gigi’s chest, all the way up to her throat, and then dropped a kiss on the tip of her chin. Then, she pushed Gigi off her lap and ushered her further back against the bed so she was able to climb on to the mattress, making the blonde release a little whine at the loss of contact.

“You’re completely okay with this?” Crystal suddenly found herself asking as she slipped her grey sweatpants down her legs, kicking them off the bed recklessly. 

“Mhm, of course,” the blonde assured.

“And if you need me to stop at any point, you use your words? Promise?”

”Promise.”

Crystal flashed her slightly crooked smile, ”Good girl.” She pulled back and opened her up bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and setting it down on the bed before latching her mouth onto Gigi’s untouched, porcelain skin.

"Do you know how hot you are?" Crystal breathed out, dipping her tongue in the hollow of Gigi’s clavicle, and Gigi could only answer with a whimper. She cupped Gigi’s breast in her hand, brushing her thumb over the stiffened nipple, and was rewarded with Gigi’s hips jerking upward. The tip of the strap pressed against the blonde’s clit, and she began to get desperate. 

“I’m so wet. I don’t know how much more teasing I can take...” Gigi wasn’t far from begging. She reached for Crystal’s freehand - the one that wasn’t feeling her up - and pulled it towards her lips, placing little kisses all over the tan skin. The action was much more tender than all the others, and Crystal found herself unable to respond.

“You gonna be a good girl for me?” the redhead finally whispered, and Gigi let out an ungodly moan. Turns out her lack of reassurance and validation as a child had manifested itself into a praise kink. Just Crystal’s voice could make her squirm. She couldn’t even look Crystal in the face without starting to twitch, so she simply nodded.

 _”Gigi,”_ the blonde’s name sounded like silk tumbling from Crystal’s lips. “I need you to use your words, princess.”

The younger girl couldn’t bring herself to reply. Her eyes were fixated on the tips of her own fingers as they gently brushed the black rubber between the redhead’s legs. That was until, suddenly, a hand was roughly yanking her chin up so she could meet Crystal’s piercing gaze. It should’ve been aggressive, but the moan Gigi let out suggested otherwise.

“Now, I’m gonna ask you again,” Crystal began, her voice hoarse, “Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

“Yes,” Gigi whined, “Yes. I’m gonna be a good girl for you. Please touch me.”

“Are good girls patient?”

“Mhm. Yes.”

“Hmm. And you’re my good girl?”

_”Yes.”_

Crystal smirked, “Then you need to be patient, angel.”

Gigi could only make a weak, pathetic sound from the back of her throat. She sat on the bed, on her knees, dripping so hard against the older girl’s sheets that it was almost humiliating. She _craved_ her. Crystal kept playing with her hair and whispering her words of praise but she wouldn’t touch her where she needed her most. She had to ask.

Crystal threaded her hands through Gigi’s blonde hair, tugging it and watching the latter’s jaw clench, “What do you want?” She needed to hear her say it before she did anything. She needed to hear the girl ask to be taken, hard. 

“I want- I _need_ you to fuck me hard. Please, Crystal. Please.”

Gigi was told to lay back, and she almost bit a hole into her lip as Crystal’s thighs slowly leaned down to meet her own. She was almost keening, with no care for surrounding neighbours. She sunk her teeth even deeper when Crystal pushed in all the way, painfully slow, pulled out halfway, also painfully slow, before thrusting deep in with an intense grunt.

“Oh _fuck,”_ was all Gigi could say. Crystal was fucking her slowly, and it was all too much and not enough at one time. She swooned over the way Crystal’s beautiful curls tangled themselves up with each sharp movement the girl made.

They fit together like a puzzle, each roll of Crystal’s hips sending the blonde into some euphoric dreamland that she could only come down from when the redhead tugged on her hair.

“You take it so well, baby.” Crystal was almost cooing, each one of her movements driving Gigi closer to the edge. “You’re so good for taking me like this. Such a good girl.”

Gigi, who no one had been proud of in a very long time aside from the middle-aged men on her live streams, bit out a curse and ground herself upwards, desperate for more. Crystal pressed her mouth to the blonde’s neck, running a hand up her stomach to cup her tits while she drove her hips forwards. Fucking hell, Gigi was so wet she could hear every one of Crystal’s slow thrusts, her thighs were sticky and she arched her back upwards so she could be closer to the redhead.

“You wanna cum?” whispered Crystal.

Gigi nodded, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough, so she worked hard to force out a small, “Please.”

Gigi gasped when Crystal’s teeth brushed the crook of her neck, scraping at the delicate skin. She’d have a mark by the morning, dark purple in the shape of Crystal’s mouth, and Crystal would press a small kiss to her neck and apply concealer over the bruise until Gigi batted her hand away and left a mark on her neck so the two of them were matching.

“I need it. Please,” the blonde added, tears stinging her eyes.

“Such a good girl. My best girl. Come for me, baby. Come on.”

The words _my best girl_ rang in Gigi’s ear as her orgasm tore through her. The thought of belonging to Crystal was much vaster than a simple fuck. She came with a pathetic little whimper, sagging back against the ruined sheets as she rode out her release, and Crystal held her through it, pressing soft kisses to her neck with her arms secure around Gigi’s waist. The redhead found it hot that Gigi could come ridiculously quickly, considering the blonde usually found it humiliating. Gigi shut her eyes, collapsed against the bed, fucked out and drooling.

“Did you like that?” Crystal questioned, the dominating tone that had laced her speech for the last few minutes now nowhere to be found. She was back to her usual charming awkwardness.

“Mhm,” Gigi peeped, only speaking when she could finally breathe again, “Was I good?”

“The best. Like I said; my best girl.”

Gigi opened her eyes, watching Crystal pull out of her, unbuckling the harness and discarding it off the side of the bed. The blonde felt that tender heat in her chest again, so she knew she had to ask.

 _“Am I really your best girl?”_ she mumbled.

“Hm, of course?”

“But you hardly know me.”

Crystal’s wide, chocolate eyes softened, “But I want to know you. I have wanted to for a long fucking time.”

“Really?” Gigi stifled a gasp.

“Ugh, Geege. You don’t even know,” she blushed. “I was going full out Nancy Drew _months_ before lockdown _just_ so I could figure out your fucking name! I forced my friends to tell me your name, your major- all that jazz. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this– it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Gigi sat up, gently wrapping her arms around Crystal’s soft waist and pulling her on to her lap.

“It’s not embarrassing at all. I’m just mad we didn’t do this sooner. You can’t even take me out on a proper date because everywhere is fucking closed. I guess we’re just gonna have to live off your homemade iced coffees, huh.”

“Yeah,” Crystal breathed, her eyes staring deep into Gigi’s, “I guess we will…” she trailed off.

Gigi squinted her eyes knowingly before brushing her hand between Crystal’s thick thighs, “You little devil. You’re fucking _dripping.”_

“You expect me to be dry after watching you come undone under my dick? I don’t think so,” she clapped back defensively. “I was just gonna get myself off once you left.”

Gigi pressed her forehead against the older girl’s, “Who says I’m fucking leaving?”

The two of them giggled softly as Gigi’s digits slipped under Crystal’s ruined panties. She wasted no time spreading the redhead’s slick folds and going right in, eliciting ragged moans from the girl’s throat.

Crystal was hungry for more, and she wanted this to last. Gigi wanted to labour over Crystal until her sighs and moans and the slick sound of her with her fingers deep inside her were embedded in her memory until they drowned out so many other things in the current world she wished gone.

Gigi slowed the movement of her hand and began kissing back into Crystal’s neck as she switched to a hard, indulgent pace with the heel of her palm, drawing two fingers up from Crystal’s entrance, through her folds and back again in a repeating motion. Gigi became lost in the smooth, pulsing wetness under her fingers, groaning when Crystal’s hips found a rhythm that matched her hand and closing her lips over the band of muscle that connected her neck and shoulder when she felt more wetness rush to coat her palm. She relished in the thrill of having this woman slowly unravel beneath her.

“Look at you. So pretty. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Gigi whispered, the dynamic switched so she was now the one to give praise.

“Geege- please just… just fuck me,” Crystal whimpered, burying her head in the nape of Gigi’s neck, tickling the girl’s chin with her voluminous curls.

Gigi pushed Crystal’s head back and bit down harder into her shoulder, quickly curling her fingers forward, desperate to make the redhead feel the bliss she had felt minutes ago. Gigi drove her thrusts hard and fast, fingers curling in time with the swipe of her thumb over Crystal’s clit.

She felt Crystal tensing against her, around her, and she listened as the older girl’s breaths grew more and more shallow. Gigi pulled back from her shoulder, brushing her lips over the marks her teeth had left, and commanded into the bruised skin, “Breathe, Crys, baby.”

Crystal gave one final trembling gasp, arching into Gigi’s hand, “Shit, I’m gonna–” 

Gigi braced herself as Crystal came with a long, drawn-out moan of her name. Crystal held Gigi up as her inner walls clamped down around her fingers. The waves that rolled through the girl and into Gigi’s hand took a long time to lull, and Gigi continued to thrust throughout, helping to draw Crystal’s pleasure out for as long as she could before the exhausted muscles could give her no more.

“And you’re _my_ best girl,” Gigi stated, pulling her hand away and licking herself clean. She knew Crystal was staring, and it only edged her on further.

“That was the best I’d ever had,” Crystal admitted, but she sounded like she said it to herself more than Gigi.

“You’re a freak,” Gigi grinned as the redhead pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

“If it wasn’t for my freaky stalkerish tendencies, none of this would’ve happened.”

_”You’re still a freak.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would appreciate all comments and i jus wanna say tysm for the support on the last chapter it means sm mwah

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would perhaps maybe want to see a second part? I’m not sure. I appreciate all responses! Mwah!


End file.
